We discovered that cell membranes of many kinds of tumor cells have the ability to activate the complement system in the absence of antigen-antibody reaction and that this ability can be generated by infection with Moloney sarcoma virus fraction. Therefore, we are studying the mechanisms underlying the generation of such membrane ability and the possible role of such membrane ability in the pathogenesis of cancer as well as autoimmune diseases.